


Through the Well and Back Again

by Chantelle90



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga), InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-07-25 21:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16206098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantelle90/pseuds/Chantelle90
Summary: When Chibi-usa is pulled through the Bone Eaters Well the scouts must find a way to get to her and bring her home. They don't know what lies beyond the Bone Eaters Well or how difficult it'll be to bring Chibi-usa home. Along the way their will, and strength will be tested and new information about the Silver Millennium and Chibi-usa's existence will come to light. (Currently a WIP)





	1. Chapter 1

The flames crackled violently in the small shrine lighting the walls with a soft red glow. The flames lent a orange hue to the pale miko with raven hair as she sat quietly meditating.

Sweat began to form on her brow as her focus intensified. Her fire reading was becoming more clear the longer she sat and focused all her energy. She began to chant as the reading began to approach its apex.

"Rin, Pyou, Tou, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, Zen!"

At last her vision came fully into focus and she gasped as it played out. Chibi-usa was drawn down into a black hole, she fought trying to reach out for a hand but the hand couldn't hold on and she was pulled all the way through. The voice of someone she didn't recognize was screaming out for Chibi-usa to no avail. An image of the silver crystal appeared. It took on it's lotus shape and slowly began to turn black. Her vision ended with a man yelling out for Serenity. She could make out the symbol of a sideways moon on his head but she could not recall ever seeing it before.

Rei opened her eyes, gasping a bit and trying to bring her heart rate down. She needed to talk to the others, she made a call with her communicator and they all agreed to meet at the temple after school the next day.

* * *

"Hey everyone!" Usagi waved wildly as she crested the top of the shrine entrance. "I'm here!" Usagi stopped at her group of friends and cats and then bent over gasping for air.

"About time Usagi. Where have you been?" Rei asked in a scolding manner.

"Sorry I got hung up in detention" Usagi bowed her head in embarrassment.

"And where's Chibi-usa?"Luna asked from her spot on Ami's shoulder.

"She asked to go over to a classmates house. Was she supposed to come with me?"

"No it's ok. She's the reason we're getting together anyways." Rei answered. Everyone turned their attention to Rei as she began to explain her premonition.

Everyone sat wide eyed at the events that they knew would eventually happen. They would try their best to protect Chibi-usa but without key information there was no way of knowing when this would take place.

"Luna, Artemis have you ever heard of the silver crystal turning black? That's really concerning." Minako asked with her finger resting on her chin as she pondered.

"Well" Luna started "I've never heard of it turning black, however I do remember Queen Serenity telling us before she passed that if the crystal was used by someone with a pure heart it can bring about peace but if it's used by someone with a dark and evil heart it can become a terrifying weapon and bring about chaos and destruction."

"What about this sideways moon Luna? Does it have any affiliation with the Moon Kingdom?" Makoto asked.

"Not that I know of." Luna looked to Artemis. "What is it Artemis?"

"I feel like it does but the memory just won't come." He said flustered.

"Maybe it's a memory that hasn't been recovered yet." Ami offered.

"Possible." He replied.

* * *

"Hey Sota I have to get going soon!" Chibi-usa called out as she put her shoes on at the door.

"Already? How about one more game?" He asked.

"Ok. What did you have in mind?"

"How about hide and seek?"

Chibi-usa looked at him with a thoughtful glance.

"No?" Sota asked.

"Sure,' She replied "but let's make it interesting. Loser has to bring lunch for the other to school tomorrow!"

"Alright you've got yourself a deal." Sota replied holding his hand out. "Let's shake on it."

"Ok. You go hide first." Chibi-usa said. Sota nodded and headed out the door. She counted to 100 then headed out to find him.

First she checked the perimeter of the house including any nearby shrubbery but he wasn't there. She stood for a minute and thought to herself that they really should've set some boundaries. The grounds of the shrine seemed pretty big. She immediately dismissed the shrine itself. She was pretty sure Sota wouldn't hide inside. Her next stop was the storage shed. She slowly slid the door open and peeked inside. Nothing seemed out of place. She began to look around when she heard the sound of a bucket falling over outside.

"Gotcha." She whispered to herself as she turned around to head out the door. An old mirror caught her attention for a second. She studied it but dismissed the feeling she got from it and headed outside. Sota let out a sigh when she shut the door. That was close. He thought to himself as he wiggled out of his spot to head to another spot outside.

Chibi-usa traveled outside and rounded the corner to head down a small set of steps. The bucket came into view.

"Buyo! I thought you were Sota." Chibi-usa said to a non-impressed Buyo. He meowed at her and then walked away. Where could Sota be? She thought to herself. Then she heard it. The well house door creaking. She knew she had him now.

She stealthily made her way to the well house not realizing Sota was behind her and ready to scare her the moment she reached the bottom of the steps next to the well.

She opened the well house door and made her descent.

"Care to give yourself up Sota?" She asked as she made her way down the steps. The still air in the well house was filled with quiet giggles. The hair on the back of Chibi-usa neck began to stand on end. "Sota?" She asked again but was again met with more quiet giggles. "Ok Sota this isn't funny. Answer me!" She demanded as she reached the bottom of the stairs. Still nothing. She heard a step creaked behind her and whirled around to find Sota staring at her. She let out an audible scream.

"Gosh you don't have to scare me like that!" She scolded as she leaned against the well. She looked up at him to see him wide eyed.

"Are you ok Sota?" She asked concerned. Then she felt a breath of air on her neck and a hand touch her own. She gasped as the well began to glow behind her and something wrapped around her waist.

"Sota!" She cried out. "Help me!"

Sota ran down the steps grabbing a hold of Chibi-usa's hand.

"Hang on." He pleaded to her as he fought to keep a hold of her. What ever was pulling on her was strong. He wouldn't be able to hold on much longer.

"Please Sota, don't let go!" She begged. Tears welling up in her eyes.

"I won't." He promised her.

She was going deeper into the well. If he wasn't careful he'd fall in too. No matter what he tried he couldn't get any leverage. With one more pull her hand broke free from his and he grasped at her grabbing at whatever he could. He got a hold of her necklace but the delicate chain broke under the pressure.

"Sota!" She cried as she disappeared into the light.

"Chibi-usa!" He cried back as he fell into the well. He hit the bottom hard and tried to get his bearings to stand but couldn't. He passed out as the light faded into the ground and all he could see was her necklace in his hand. It was a golden key that was shaped like a heart and it was all he had left of her. Chibi-usa was gone.

* * *

This is my first cross-over story and any feed back is appreciated. Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Chibi-usa woke up with a pounding headache as her vision blurred into focus.

"Oh man, what happened?" She asked aloud as she grabbed her head. She got her bearings to stand and assessed the walls of the well.

"When did these vines get here? Sota? Sota are you there?" It was dark up there and she thought she could see stars.

"I must've really whacked my head hard"

* * *

Kagome looked up from her book, sensing a power she had never felt before, she looked over to Inuyasha and noticed his ear was twitching. He lifted his head to sniff the air.

"What is it boy?" Kagome asked playfully with a little giggle.

"Would you quit talking to me like I'm a damn dog!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Ok, Ok I'm sorry. For real though, you sense that power too?"

"Yeah but I smell it as well. . ." He trailed off while he sniffed the air again.

"What does it smell like?"

"Sugar." He replied

"Sugar?" Kagome asked with disbelief.

"Yeah, sugar, and it's coming from the well." He replied as he made his way outside.

Kagome stood up and grabbed her bow and arrows.

"Wait for me Inuyasha!" She yelled.

By the time Kagome got outside he was gone. She grabbed her bike and took after after him in the dark in the direction of the well.

* * *

Chibi-usa had begun the task of trying to pull herself out of the well by the vines but any time she made even remotely good progress she would slip or lose grip and fall back down. She had thought about transforming and using her power to help get her out but without knowing who was outside the well she didn't want to risk it.

Inuyasha made his way into the clearing and stopped. He was surprised to see no one there but the power he sensed was stronger than ever.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled from behind him.

He paid her no mind and continued to look around the dark clearing.  _Maybe the enemy is hiding in the trees._ He thought to himself.

"Stay back!" Inuyasha commanded.

"I'll do no such thing!" Kagome yelled back as she approached him

Chibi-usa heard voices outside the well and decided to call out for help.

"Hello?!" She shouted upwards cupping her hands around her mouth. "Is anyone there? I'm stuck down here in the well!"

Inuyasha drew his Tessaiga from its sheath and cautiously approached the well. Kagome followed suite readying her bow and drawing her arrow back.

"Hello? Please help me!" Chibi-usa tried again. "Maybe I just imagined the voices." She said quietly to herself.

Inuyasha sheathed the Tessaiga and peered slowly over the edge of the well. Down in the bottom he saw a head of pink hair. The girl looked human but she had a powerful aura overflowing from her.

"Hey kid you need some help?" Inuyasha shouted down to her as he extended his arm to her.

Chibi-usa lifted her head and looked up to see a man's silhouette looking down on her.

"Yes. Please!" She stood up and began climbing the vines again and reaching out to his hand. She finally reached him and let out a sigh of relief as he pulled her out.

When her feet made contact with the ground she looked up at her rescuer. Her eyes became big as she noticed his ears, the color of his hair and eyes and the clothes he was wearing.

"Ahhhh. Oh my gosh what are you!" She screamed as she retreated to the edge of the well.

Her transformation compact began to glow pink from the crystals power. A blast came out straight at Inuyasha. He jumped into the air narrowly avoiding the blast of energy.

"What the hell was that for?" He yelled.

Chibi-usa stood wide-eyed staring down at her compact. Never before had she seen anything like that happen.

"Kagome, stay back, that girl is dangerous!" Kagome nodded in response.

Chibi-usa picked her head up at Kagome's name and looked over. It couldn't be the same Kagome right? Kagome stared back and they locked eyes.  
"Chibi-usa?" Kagome shouted in surprise.

"Kagome?" She shouted back. The light and power in her compact began to recede the more she calmed herself down.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome asked as she dropped her bow and arrow and ran to Chibi-usa.

"What are you doing Kagome?" Inuyasha yelled and he ran in between her and Chibi-usa causing Kagome to stop.

"I know this girl. It's Sota's classmate."

"Are you sure she can be trusted?" Inuyasha asked, skepticism heavy in his voice.

"Ugh, yes Inuyasha. Sit boy!"

Inuyasha hit the ground and Kagome stepped over him making her way to Chibi-usa.

"What happened? How are you here?"

"Huh. What do you mean here?" She asked back.

"Uhh. Oh yeah. Umm, hmm. Why don't you come back with us and I'll explain everything and you can tell me what happened. It looks like you have a few wounds that need tending to anyways." Kagome said.

Chibi-usa looked herself over and noticed she did have some cuts, scratches and bruising on her legs from her repeated attempts to get out of the well.

"Is he coming with us?" She asked pointing wearily at Inuyasha.

"Yes. Really he's pretty harmless once you get to know him." Kagome offered with a smile. "In fact he can carry you back or risk me using the S word again." Kagome said sternly.

Inuyasha sat up from the dirt and kneeled down while grumbling under his breath.

"Kagome we're going to have a talk later about you and that S word." Inuyasha said.

"Are you sure it's safe Kagome?" Chibi-usa asked. "To ride on his back I mean." Pointing at Inuyasha hesitantly.

"Oh yeah, I've done it more times then I can count." Kagome reassured her as she got back on her bike.

"Ok if you say so." Chibi-usa replied. She looked Inuyasha over with a doubtful expression as she cautiously got on his back.

Chibi-usa was startled and let out a small shriek as he stood up and took the first few bounds forward.

"Hang on kid, we'll have you back to the village in no time." He told her as he picked up speed Kagome followed behind as they headed back to the village with Chibi-usa holding on for dear life.

Menacing red eyes pierced the darkness as they watched Inuyasha, and Kagome through the mirror focusing their gaze on the strange girl. "That power, I must have it!"

* * *

Hey guys sorry it's been so long since I've uploaded. I'm really picky about this story and had writers block for a while, not so much with how to write but how to help the flow of the story if that makes sense. Anyways, I hope you've enjoyed this update, I'm currently working on the third chapter but no promise of when that'll be up. I hope everyone is doing well. Have a great day and please leave feedback. I always look forward to it!


	3. Chapter 3

Usagi had just closed the latch to the gate and was turning around to walk inside when she noticed the house was dark, not a single light was on except for a slight glow coming from what she knew was the lamp in the entry way. She stepped inside and locked the door behind her.

"Chibi-usa?" She called out as she removed her shoes. A letter on the entry table caught her eye.

_Usagi,_

_Your Father and I are headed to the Hot Springs for the long weekend. Chibi-usa went to the Higurashi Shrine after school, she was told to be home by 7:30. We've left you some money in an envelope on the fridge along with the phone number for the Hot Springs. Call if you need anything._

_Love Mom and Dad_

Usagi checked the clock it was just hitting 7:45.

_Hmm it's not like her to be late._ She thought to herself.  _I guess I'd better go look for her._

Usagi put her shoes back on and grabbed her keys and headed out towards Higurashi Shrine.

_Chibi-usa probably lost track of time while playing video games with Sota._  She thought to herself as she rolled her eyes. Deep down in the pit of her stomach Usagi had a bad feeling but no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't couldn't shake it.  _Maybe I'm just hungry. . ._

* * *

Usagi finally arrived at the shrine and since she hadn't seen Chibi-usa anywhere along the way, she decided to make her way through the grounds and to the house. The wind picked up and whipped her hair around as she walked up to the door. She rang the doorbell and waited as the chill of the season nipped at her cheeks.

Mrs. Higurashi opened the door.

"Hello Mrs. Higurashi is Chibi-usa still here?" Usagi asked.

"No dear I'm afraid she isn't. Come to think of it, I haven't seen Sota since she left either. Grandpa?" Mrs. Higurashi yelled behind her.

"Yes?" He replied from somewhere in the house.

"Have you seen Sota or Chibi-usa?"

"Yeah. They were playing hide and seek earlier." He voice grew closer as he made his way to the entry way. "Last I saw she headed into the well house and Sota followed."

Both women stared at him.

"What?!" The old man said, shocked by the staredowns that both women were giving him.

"Grandpa, what if they were kissing in there!" Mrs. Higurashi scolded him.

"Did they ever come out?" Usagi asked.

"Well I'm sure they did but I didn't see." He replied.

"I'll get a jacket and flashlights and we'll go check." Said Mrs. Higurashi. "Grandpa you stay here it's pretty cold outside." She reasoned.

They were almost to the well house when they noticed the door was open a bit.

"Sota?" Mrs. Higurashi yelled. "Chibi-usa?"

They heard some groaning coming from inside and became alarmed. Usagi slid the door open and rushed inside but didn't see anyone.

"Sota, Chibi-usa?!" Usagi said greeting the darkness of the well house..

"Down here." Sota said weakly.

Usagi made her way down the steps and over to the well cautiously, expecting to find the both of them in the bottom. She let out a small gasp when she saw only Sota.

"Mrs. Higurashi please hurry, go get a ladder." Usagi said with urgency.

"Right." She replied and turned to leave.

"I'll be down to get you in a minute Sota." Usagi reassured him. "Where's Chibi-usa?"

He didn't reply. He wasn't even sure what to say.

Mrs. Higurashi came back with a ladder and Usagi went down into the well after Sota.

After helping Sota right himself, and getting his balance back they were able to make their way up the ladder and help him into the house. Once they got him inside and on the couch Mrs. Higurashi did a once over and went to get him a cold compress for his head and some water and pain medication.

"I think you'll be ok dear, just take this and relax." She said offering him the water and pills.

"Sota have you seen Chibi-usa?" Usagi asked worriedly.

Sota looked at Usagi for a second and then he remembered what happened.

"She fell into the well. I tried to grab her but she got pulled in." He replied.

"But she wasn't down there." Usagi told him.

"I know she did. There was a bright light and I tried to hold on before she was gone, I tried to grab her. I even grabbed her necklace and it broke, see?" Sota said holding the necklace out as proof.

Usagi's eyes went wide.  _The space time key!_

Mrs. Higurashi looked on wondering if Chibi-usa really went through the well to the other side and if she did would Kagome find her and be able to bring her back?

"Mom?"

"Yes dear?"

"Do you think she went through to the other side?" Sota asked forgetting Usagi was right there with them.

"Other side? There isn't another side" Mrs. Higurashi replied. Trying not to reveal the true nature of the well.

"Yes there is Mom" Sota said while raising his voice to her. "Maybe Kagome will find her!" He said sounding hopeful

"What is he talking about Mrs. Higurashi?" Usagi asked.

Mrs. Higurashi looked down at the floor, not wanting to reveal The Bone Eaters Well for what it truly was but knowing that now it was most likely too late.

"Mrs Higurashi!" Usagi pleaded. "If you know where Chibi-usa is I need to know!"

"Calm down!" Grandpa said as he entered the room. "I'm sure Chibi-usa will be fine, Kagome will find her and bring her back." He tried to calmly assure her.

"Where is Kagome? What is going on here?!" Usagi said getting fed up with everyone skirting the issue.

"Grandpa we need to tell her. I'm sure everything will be ok." Mrs. Higurashi spoke softly. "Come Usagi I'll make you a cup of tea and you and I can discuss this. Grandpa please keep an eye on Sota." Usagi nodded her head and followed Mrs. Higurashi to the kitchen.

Mrs. Higurashi handed a cup of tea over to Usagi and then took a seat across the table from her. Usagi took a few sips of tea and then looked up and locked eyes with Mrs. Higurashi.

"Please tell me, what is going on?"

"You see" Mrs. Higurashi started. "Sometime ago Kagome herself was pulled through that well by a demon, The Bone Eaters Well acts as a portal from our world here in modern day Tokyo and transports Kagome through to the Feudal Era. Once there she awakened a half demon named Inuyasha, and was attacked by the very demon that pulled her through the well. When she was attacked by this demon it extracted the Shikon no Tama, The Jewel of Four Souls. Over the course of events the Shikon no Tama was shattered. This jewel is coveted by many demons and people with dark hearts. Kagome, along with Inuyasha and some friends that she's made on the other side are working to gather the jewel back together and rid the world on that side of one particular demon name Naraku. He seeks to have the ultimate power and is very dangerous. Kagome travels to the Feudal Era regularly and I'm sure that Chibi-usa will be fine when Kagome finds her." Mrs. Higurashi tried to assure her but to no avail.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go after her!"

"I'm afraid that's not possible. The Bone Eaters Well doesn't permit just any person to travel between the worlds. If it did then Sota wouldn't have been down there. Up until now we were pretty sure Kagome and Inuyasha were the only ones. Usagi I have something that I need to ask. Please don't tell anyone about the well."

Usagi sat back trying to take all the information in. It was just too much. She knew for sure though that she couldn't keep it to herself. She needed to tell the girls. To let them know that Rei's premonition came true. She had to make some kind of deal.

"I can't do that Mrs. Higurashi." She confessed. "I have to get Chibi-usa back, I have to let me friends know. My friend Rei is a miko and she had a premonition of these very events." Usagi continued. "Maybe instead we can make a deal? A secret for a secret?" Usagi offered.

"A deal like what?" Mrs. Higurashi inquired.

"I'll call my friends and we'll reveal a secret to you. I trust you to keep it since you've kept Kagome's secret so well." Usagi set down her empty cup of tea and made her way outside where she called the girls on her communicator. Rei proceeded to give her an earful for deciding to reveal their secret but was soon silenced by Minako.

"I know it seems risky Rei, no one is denying that. However we must do whatever it takes

to bring Chibi-usa home." Minako reasoned. "Besides I'm sure Chibi-usa can use Luna-p somehow to make Mrs. Higurashi and her family forget this if need be."

"Fine. We'll meet up in 30 at the shrine." Rei said with an exasperated tone as the call ended.

* * *

Hey everyone I was able to get the third chapter done! I may end up re-writing parts of it. A part of me feels like it was long and drawn out, another part of me feels like it was rushed even though it's been sitting for about 4 months. (Darn writer's block!) Some have wondered if it's a Sess/Usagi fic. the honest answer is no, not really. I have something far bigger in mind then something like that! You'll just have to watch for updates! ^-^ PLEASE let me know what you think, feedback is always welcomed. I hope you are having a great day!


	4. Chapter 4

The wind began to whip wildly as Usagi stood by the shrine entrance with the Higurashi family, waiting for the girls to arrive. 

 

"My, the wind is going crazy." Mrs. Higurashi noted. Usagi stood in thought staring at her feet when she sensed her friends cresting the steps. Minako walked up to Usagi an gave her a hug in reassurance. 

"Don't worry Usagi-chan we'll bring her home." Embracing her a little tighter before letting go. They walked back over to the Higurashi family and Usagi introduced everyone and then laid out another quick explanation of the nights events. 

 

Rei had seemed to cool off when she realized the events she had seen in her vision were coming to fruition. 

"Well we'd better get this show on the road." Rei said. 

"But what are you going to do?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"Bring her home of course!" Makoto answered optimistically.

"But how?" Mrs. Higurashi asked back.

"Hmm that's a good question." Makoto replied while tapping her chin. "What do you think we should do Ami?" Makoto asked.

Ami took out her mini computer and scanned the surrounding environment. 

"Well we can't go through the Bone Eaters Well, the portal has closed. I suppose we could either teleport to the moon and use the time door there, or use the Space-Time key to go directly to Pluto. You still have the key, right Sota?" 

Sota held out the key and broken chain. 

"You mean this?" 

Ami nodded and Sota handed it to her. "Thank you Sota."

Grandpa Higurashi took a small step back and leaned in and whispered into Mrs. Higurashis ear.

"Are these girls crazy? Teleporting to the moon? Who are they? Or maybe my old age has finally caught up to me." He said. 

"I don't know grandpa but I'm sure we'll learn soon enough." She reasoned.

Minako thought for another minute and turned to the Higurashi family. 

"Does this well take you to another time or another dimension?"

"We're not entirely sure." Mrs. Higurashi answered.

"I think it would be better to go directly to Pluto then, that way we can make sure we end up in the right place." Minako said to Ami, who nodded in agreement.

"Alright, then it's decided. That's what we'll do." Makoto said as she hit her hand with her fist. 

"Mrs. Higurashi the time has come for us to reveal our secret. I can't thank you enough for the help tonight." Usagi bowed and then joined the girls in a circle. The girls then began their transformation. 

"Moon Cosmic Dream action!"

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Mars Crystal Power!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power!"

"Venus Crystal Power!"

 

The Higurashi family stood wide eyed in disbelief as the girls transformed. 

When they finished, Sota blurted out an obvious realization.

"You guys are the Sailor Senshi, no way." They all gave him a small smile in response. Then it hit him. "Then Chibi-usa must be Sailor Chibi Moon!" Mrs. Higurashi looked from her son to the Sailor Senshi. Looking for answers. "Yes, you're right Sota, but remember this is a secret for us to keep." Sailor moon said as she approached Mrs. Higurashi.

"Thank you again."

"No, thank you, usa- I mean Sailor Moon, I'm sure you'll do fine, but please be careful and give Kagome a hug for me." She replied while wiping a tear. 

Usagi nodded and then proceeded to put some distance between the senshi and the Higurashi family with Sailor Moon in the middle S

 

Chibi-usa looked up as Kagome stopped talking abruptly as though she had been interrupted. 

Inuyasha picked his head up and Miroku stopped and looked out towards the Bone Eaters Well.

"What on earth is this power that I'm sensing?" Miroku asked. 

"It's the Sailor Senshi." Chibi-usa replied.

"How would you know that?" Kagome asked. 

"Who the hell are these Sailor Senshi?" Inuyasha spat. 

"Their guardians of love and justice and fight for peace." Chibi-usa replied, while ignoring Kagomes question. 

"Love you say?" Miroku asked with a smirk on his face.

"Get your mind out of the gutter Monk!" Sango said with a slap up the side of his head. 

"Sorry Sango." He replied as he rubbed his head. 

"We'd better get going." Chibi-usa said as she headed out the door. Everyone else followed suit.

Just as they came into the clearing, a bright flash of pink light appeared and a column of light reached the ground, inside they could see the five Sailor Senshi levitate to the ground, then the light vanished. 

"Sailor Moon!" Chibi-usa cried out as she ran towards the group of girls. 

"Oh Chibi-usa!" Sailor Moon ran towards her and embraced her in a long hug as everyone looked on. "I was so worried, I'm glad you're alright!" She said as she squeezed her harder. 

ailor Mercury handed the key over and the rest of the girls formed a circle around Sailor moon. The Higurashi family looked on as sailor moon raised the key in the air and with a looked of determination on her face began to speak.

"Guardian of time! Tear apart the sky and open the Door of Space-time to me! I call your true name, the almighty god of time, the guardian of time's father, Chronos! Guidance to me! Protection to me! The path of light to me!"

 

A column of pink light came down from the sky, and enveloped the five senshi, the girls began to levitate off the ground and then after a few brief moments they disappeared in a flash of light leaving the Higurashi family behind. 

* * *

 

The fog was thick in the clearing before the door, but instead of being nearly beheaded by Sailor Plutos staff, Sailor Moon remembered to called out instead.

"Sailor Pluto, It's me, Sailor Moon, I'm here with the senshi. Can you hear me?"

"Yes, I'm here, the fog should clear momentarily, just follow the sounds of my voice."

The Senshi made their approach as the fog cleared.

"Please tell me, why are you here, and where is Small Lady?" She asked.

Sailor Moon bowed her head slightly before mustering up the courage to tell Pluto what happened. 

"Sailor Moon, please let me reassure you of something, this is all a part of a greater purpose, Small Lady will be fine, please know that this was supposed to happen."

"What do you mean?" Sailor Venus asked. 

"This is all apart of a specific chain of events that is supposed to be taking place, Small Lady is destined for more than she realizes, and this is all apart of that plan."

"Where is she, can you help us get to her?" Sailor Moon asked, almost pleading, 

Pluto nodded with a lighthearted smile and then responded. "Yes, I can help you get there, but you'll need this key." Pluto said as she took a key off of her belt and exchanged it for the other that Sailor Moon had. "This key helps you navigate to different plains of existence."  
"What?!" Sailor Mercury blurted out. "So she's not even in this realm?" 

"I'm afraid not." Pluto replied. "Unfortunately I can't reveal too much without breaking taboo. What I can say is this. She is in what we simply refer to as the Demon Realm. In this realm people live among demons, some are peaceful and others are not. You will need that key to get there and back to here. You can use the same incantation as the Space-Time Key."

"Is there anything more you can tell us Pluto?" Sailor Moon asked. 

"Just please be careful and remember who you are. You will all be tested, and in ways that you could never imagine. Please bring back Small Lady safe and sound and be safe!" Sailor Pluto replied as a send off.  

The girls once again formed a circle and around Sailor Moon who raised the key to the sky and said the incantation out loud. 

One minute they were there and the next Sailor Pluto was once again all alone, left to guard the gates of time. 

 

* * *

Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks as Jaken was babbling on. Rin stopped to as Jaken still strolled on.

"What's wrong Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked looking up at him.

That scent he thought to himself. "She's here."

"Who Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked. Not realizing he was talking to himself rather than answering her questions. "Rin, get on A-Un we must be heading back to the Bone Eaters Well." He instructed her. 

"Yes my Lord." She said while hopping on the demons back. She looked around as the demon lifted off of the ground, and saw Jaken off in the distance. 

"Goodbye Master Jaken!" She said as she waved. 

Jaken looked around in a panic and began to run, "Wait for me! Wait Lord Sesshomaru!" His cried went unheard as the took off into the night. "Great, now I have to find them all over again!" he said with a pout and headed off in the same direction they flew off in. 

* * *

Hey guys thanks for being patient as I updated this story. This chapter was harder than all the others, and I think it was because I was trying to fit so much into it. Hopefully the next one will be easier as everyone is in the same realm now. I hope you had a great Halloween! Please leave a comment and remember feedback is always appreciated. Until next time. Take care!


End file.
